Four Weeks Therapy
by SweetMadness379
Summary: Set after Cyberwoman. After the whole Lisa thing Jack visits Ianto every day for four weeks.


**A/N:** Okay, this is very different from what I usually write, but I wanted to try anyway. So, this is set right after Cyberwoman, it's pre-slash, Jack/Ianto of course. It's a bit angsty, consider yourselves warned.

**Disclaimer:**It's all RTD and BBC property, I'm just playing with them.

**Four Weeks Therapy**

**Week One**

Jack knocked for the fourth time, he waited for a minute and when he got no answer, the American took a small device out of his coat's pocket.

The Captain pushed the little red button on the front that allowed him to see on the small monitor the whole apartment, he checked every room and finally saw Ianto, his beautiful Welshman, curled onto the bed, crying.

"Ianto it's me, Jack. Ianto, open up please" Jack watched the small monitor, every word that came out of his mouth made the young man cry harder, his heart clenched at this sight and the immortal shut up.

For an entire week Jack knocked at Ianto's door, sat outside leaning against his archivist's door for hours, without saying a word, knocking again to let him know he was leaving.

**Week Two**

At the beginning of the second week Jack found out that Ianto was slightly better, not that he would open the door, not yet, but thanks to the alien device he could see the Welshman in the kitchen making coffee, definitely an improvement.

He knocked to state his presence, as always; this time though the young man didn't start crying, he just sat down his couch picking up a book from the coffee table in front of him.

Jack started talking, the Welsh weather, the last book he read, that time he met Albert Einstein, everything and nothing.

The third day of the week he also started bringing with him a newspaper to read to Ianto, he wasn't sure the man listened to him, every time he showed up his younger employee took the book from the table and seemed unaware of his presence.

Jack noticed however that the book was always the same and that the pages never seemed to turn.

**Week Three**

At the beginning of Ianto's third week of suspension Jack began to bring food with him, and since the next morning the bags were gone he assumed the Welshman was taking them.

Like the previous weeks the American knocked to announce his arrival, sat down and began to talk, and before he realized what was happening he was talking about the Doctor, Rose and the time they travelled together, but only the good times, the funny parts, because Ianto needed to be cheered up.

And it worked, thanks to the little alien device Jack could see the younger man chuckling lightly while tiding up his flat.

For the entire week the Captain brought food and funny stories with him.

Ianto still wouldn't open the door, but at least he was acknowledging the other man's presence and Jack couldn't deny that every time the young archivist smiled the pain in his heart would dull a little.

**Week Four**

For the fourth week in a row Jack leaned against Ianto's door, he knocked and sat down with a sigh, ready to tell the young archivist the real story behind the discovery of America, when he saw Ianto lean against the same door, mirroring his position.

"How are you Ianto?" he asked, it was the first time since that first day that he actually spoke to the other man.

"I'm better. Thank you" at first Jack was a bit startled by this sudden change, but then regained his composure and smiled.

"Good to know"

For an entire week the two men talked through the door, never approaching the topic that brought them there, the proverbial elephant in the room.

Then the last day of the fourth week, a Wednesday to be precise, Jack arrived at Ianto's flat, but unlike the other times, when he knocked, the other man opened the door.

What Jack saw broke his heart again, the Welshman was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not" he said sobbing.

"Yeah, I understand" replied the immortal crushing the other man in the biggest hug he could manage.

That day Ianto Jones, talked, laughed and cried.

The next day he was ready to go back to work.

**The End**


End file.
